vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rakan
|-|Rakan= |-|Star Guardian Rakan= |-|Cosmic Dawn Rakan= Summary |-|Original Lore=As mercurial as he is charming, Rakan is an infamous vastayan troublemaker and the greatest battle-dancer in Lhotlan tribal history. To the humans of the Ionian highlands, his name has long been synonymous with wild festivals, uncontrollable parties, and anarchic music. Few would suspect this energetic, traveling showman is also partner to the rebel Xayah, and is dedicated to her cause. |-|Star Guardian Lore=Many years ago, Rakan was destroyed in the fight against Zoe, alongside his lover Xayah. The pair were then resurrected and turned against their allies -- a fact Rakan seems keenly aware of. Biding his time to strike, he has a plan to purify the darkness from Xayah's heart...though the price may be losing himself to evil forever. |-|Event Horizon Lore=Dawn chases dusk beneath the seas, two lovers locked in an endless waltz across the stars. Thus Rakan is never behind Xayah, breaking light glowing always above her shadow. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 4-B | Low 1-C Name: Rakan, the Charmer Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (In his early-mid twenties) | Unknown (In his early-mid twenties) | Older than the universe Classification: Vastayan (Lhotlan), Battle Dancer, Freedom fighter | Corrupted star Guardian | Cosmic Entity Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Pseudo-Flight, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Healing (Via Gleaming Quill), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his speed Via The Quickness), Mind Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Via The Quickness) |-|Star Guardian=All powers as base plus Immortality (Type 8, Reliant on his gem and can resurrect indefinitely so long as it is in tact), Flight, Spaceflight, Energy Projection, and Purification (Able to purify Xayah of Zoe's corruption at the expense of himself slowly being corrupted), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Unaffected by viewing the the Void, which can shatter the strongest minds and erase a lifetime of memories in a short period of time just from being touched by or exposed to it), and Madness Manipulation (Unaffected by viewing the the Void, which can unravel one's sanity just from looking at it) |-|Cosmic=All powers as base plus Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Large Size (Type 7), Flight/Spaceflight, Light Manipulation, Portal Creation, Creation (Creates constellations as a byproduct of his attacks, as well as manipulate their size), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Defeated several members of the Order of the Shadow. Comparable to Xayah.) | Solar System level (Fought Star Guardian Zoe and Star Guardian Neeko, Comparable to Star Guardian Xayah) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Cosmics are the equal and opposite of the Dark Stars, who are capable of destroying all of existence, which is consistently referred to as an infinite number of universes, timelines, and realities, as well as consuming the 5-Dimensional realm of The Void) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to keep up with Xayah, Outsped multiple members of the Order of Shadow, Able to disarm an Order of Shadow acolyte before he can raise his weapons, Casually dodged a hail of arrows) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Zoe and Neeko) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Cosmic Reaver Kassadin, should be comparable to Dark Star Thresh) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Even weaker Vastayans can lift grown men over their head with one hand with no effort whatsoever) | Superhuman | Multi-Galactic (Able to toss around stars of varying sizes with ease, Comparable to the Dark Stars) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ (Can knock up champions as heavy as Malphite and Nautilus with Grand Entrance) | Solar System Class | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Small Town level+ | Solar System level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with his wing, dozens of meters with spells | Interplanetary | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Magical Plumage Intelligence: Above Average (Though not terribly smart in the traditional sense, Rakan is described as an unorthodox and highly efficient fighter, able to seamlessly incorporate his mind-manipulating dance into his fighting style, as well as being able to tandem fight perfectly in synch with Xayah) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fey Feathers:' Rakan's periodically generates a shield. *'Lover's Leap:' If either Rakan or Xayah is recalling, the other may move nearby to join them. *'Gleaming Quill:' Rakan slings an enchanted feather forward, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit. If that enemy was a champion or epic monster, Rakan's cloak is imbued with energy. After a brief moment or if Rakan moves nearby to an allied champion, the cloak surges with energy to heal surrounding allies. *'Grand Entrance:' Rakan dashes forward, landing stylishly at his destination. After a dramatic pause, he leaps into the air, dealing magic damage and knocking up surrounding enemies. *'Battle Dance:' Rakan leaps to an ally champion, shielding them. Battle Dance's casts may select the same target twice, and has increased range if the target is Xayah. *'The Quickness:' Rakan enchants his coat with a captivating sheen, dealing magic damage and charming each enemy he touches. Enemies can only be affected once. Rakan benefits from bonus movement speed for the duration, which is briefly increased upon first damaging an enemy champion before decaying. Key: Base | Star Guardian | Cosmic Dawn Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Hybrids Category:Birds Category:Dancers Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Portal Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Creation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Purification Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1